


Jealous Arthur is Jealous

by RuneOak



Series: A Good Fever Series [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, kid!Arthur, kid!Merlin, modern!AU, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says. Arthur is Jealous. Merlin reassures him. It works. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Arthur is Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who asked for more jealous!Arthur. Pretty much based on [this](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/4897884) lovely comment.
> 
> Weaker than the previous installments, but I'll come back later and fix this, I promise.

Arthur had raced past the other kids playing in the school park searching for Merlin but now that he had found him, he stopped short. Merlin was in the sandbox, as Arthur knew he would be. He was, however, not alone. He was with Gwaine.

Arthur hated Gwaine. He had hated him since the day he had come into his life, three months ago. Well, if he was being honest, he hadn't hated Gwaine much at first. The hatred had come when he had made friends with Merlin.

Much to his annoyance, Merlin seemed to genuinely like Gwaine. Even now, as Arthur watched, he was laughing at something Gwaine was saying to him. He had abandoned his half-built sand structure (it looked like Merlin's stuffed toy dragon to Arthur) and was watching enraptured as Gwaine proceeded to imitate what looked like a half-crazed gorilla.

Merlin never abandoned his sand-buildings for Arthur. An icy shard of jealousy streaked through Arthur and he dropped the shiny rock he had run all the way here to show Merlin. He proceeded to stomp over to the two boys and pushed Gwaine into Merlin's sand structure, causing it to topple over into nothing, and both boys to cry out in alarm. He heard Merlin call his name, voice sounding pissed off, but Arthur turned his back on both of them and ran away.

By the time he had come home from school, he had cooled down. By the time he had changed and had his afternoon meal, he had started to regret his actions, if only because he remembered how upset Merlin had looked. Merlin was definitely mad at him now. He probably would not even want to play with Arthur today. Arthur hadn't even been able to show Merlin the shiny stone that he had found.

Worse, Merlin must have helped Gwaine up, and Gwaine must have beamed at Merlin like he does sometimes. He imagined Merlin going to Gwaine's house to play that day, instead of coming to Arthur's house like he had done every evening for the last 2 years. That thought alarmed Arthur quite a lot, and he stood up from his train set, unable to decide what to do. He wanted to go get Merlin, but he did not know where Gwaine lived. He turned to go ask Morgana for help, and paused.

Merlin was standing at the door to his playroom. He looked angry but still, he was here. Arthur had never been more relieved.

"Merlin! You came," he stated happily, rushing towards the door. Then he caught the expression on Merlin's face and stopped in his tracks.

"Err... are you still mad?" he asked tentatively.

"Why did you push him?" Merlin asked without preemptive. "What has he ever done to you? He doesn't even take your stuff anymore, and you ruined my sand dragon and - "

“I’m sorry!” Arthur cut him mid sentence, unable to listen to Merlin yelling at him anymore. “Its just… I know it was wrong but I just got so mad..” Arthur said miserably, hating that Merlin was still scowling at him.

“Why?” Merlin demanded.

“Because…” Arthur looked around searching for words to put his thoughts into. “Because he… he took… he took you, that’s why!” he finished, not looking at Merlin.

When Merlin didn’t respond, he chanced a glance at his friend’s face. He looked comically gob-smacked. Despite everything, Arthur let out a chuckle at that.

That seemed to bring Merlin back to earth. “What?” he asked, looking at Arthur curiously.

“You look funny,” Arthur proceeded to giggle again. It made Merlin smile involuntarily. Before they knew it, they were both giggling irresistibly at each other.

Arthur stopped to take a breath, looking fondly at Merlin laughing. See, I can make him laugh too, he thought to himself. I don’t even have to look like a stupid gorilla to do it.

Merlin paused to take a breath himself, and smiled back at Arthur. After a moment, he seemed to remember what they had been discussing before and sobered up.

“You’re a prat,” Merlin declared. “Also, you’re a cabbagehead,” he said wisely. “Noone can take me, I’m not a toy you know,” he preached seriously, shaking his finger in Arthur’s face.

Arthur let Merlin give him a lecture, mostly tuning him out because he was still basking in the discovery that he could make Merlin laugh better than Gwaine could.

He didn’t even mind apologising to Gwaine the next day. Merlin’s face beaming at him was worth it, after all.


End file.
